loz of zelda links many loves
by HaywoodJabloumei
Summary: link has saved day and gets many loves from womans
1. Chapter 1

THE LEGEND OF ZELDA AND THE BEGINNING OF A NEW DATY

By: ScarlettNekoBabee (aka redd)

Chptre 1 - d

GANON GOT HIT DOWN BY LINK'S BLAde and then link stabbed him square in yhre head'. Gannon squealed in agony and spit blood. I'l get u libk he said. Ganon then got seeled awy by zeldas magick and was sealed away binto the sacred relm. Nooooo ganon yelled noooo; Zelda said link "you must go back' and lknk said but zselda I want to be with you foeever. I love you your my love. I want to love be with you forever. "link I need to send you back,,, back tou your childhold where you belong/ link said okay will you come with me Zelda said no Zelda said no I can't but you have to bye.

Link zepped through time to make link return to time he is from. Link woked up up on his house in the morning the day he would have saved the deku trea. He first came out and saw mido. Mido yeld at him and called him a wimp. Link said I not a wimp I beat ganon the king of dark evil and mido said and linked beat up him with a punch. Saria was impressed and decided she was in love with link. Link got a shower and bathed in the stream to get clean and saria cutely watched but link saw her and said "heu I see you saria get away" saria get away and blushed. Link also blused and then he decided he give up fifhtubg ing and go after girls . link

Chrisxman time came a misteo was all around the kokri village. Link took off his soote and put on a santa soote and put it on. He weunt up to saria who was also wearing a santa sjkt and it was really cute and link thought it was really hot. Link leaned into her and kissed her made"';ed out with her. Saria blushed and say I love you link sau I lopve you ytoo. Link went to visit ruto and the zora falls were iced ofer and they were sledding. Link found ruto and he found her and said "hey" and she said "hey" "I haven't seen you in a few months libk said yes and there was a misltoe and link kissed her. It was a long deep passionate long mak out kiss. Link looker into her eyes and thought he loved saria but her he loved ruto too and could nut decide between the two. Hr just slept on it.

KEEP IN TUNED FOR CHAPTER nd episode

(srry about the errors, my bacyspacxe keys dons'y work)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter - j

The lsrt time we read this link was having a hard tim between 3ing the ruto or sria the kokri, so he slept on who he wasnted to luv. While he slept was sleep, he pawndereded about his love. He thought 'saria is relly cute end I made ut with her butt ruto is a is am zora' but then he rememdered about xelda and hus love for her and wond. So the next day he went to hyrule castel and went up to Zelda. "Zelda I;m am a hero of time!: wow she said. So they kkicked gannonn out of the castle and said "I'lll get you for this her of time!112; he said. But link kicked him and punched him aned t he left. Oh" link!" Zelda . please come with me now link, now." So link came

Zelda bought link up to t her room. Link….after I transported you from 10 years ago I felt sad becuz I think but I don't know but I know a love you, link started saying "Zelda I may like anr love ruto and and sraia but I love youtoo.". 3 she started to kkss link and he kicsed her back. Started to kiss her. ' but link you love ruto sara1' it doesn't matter I love you Zelda. So she love asw okay. So he left sp. Zelda said "link we need some milk from malonlon ranch go get some milk please so link went,milk he walked in nd saw the horse of was epons. Oh link I didn't see you there it was "malsn.

"hi malon I need some milk' okay she said. Please come into the barnish weith me so I can get u the milk u came to get from aelda right becus you love her right? "yes I do" link said. But malon said 'but link I said I want you to love me not her' because, link said "okay" malon went in for a really really deep and low kiss with link lips. "link love me " "okay" he replied as they kissed lips togerther. Malon was a relly cute ginger redhad who sold milk at lonlon farm. "hey link did you get the milk that I just asked for after I said I luv you" said Zelda as she waslked inn !11111111!

TO BE CONTINNED


	3. Chapter 3

Chaptar ftrhree3 d

Links big scandalsc\

Zeldas eyes were bloodshot at her surprided. Surprused at them kixsing together and Zelda got mad";ed angryLIBKIHOGUTH YOU LOVED YME. THIS ISAN OTRAGE. ZELDAscreamed out yelling and marlon was alone wi link. Link through his melk on the ground and broked it got destroyed. Glas was everywhere and link cut himselfonit. I gess a gal with a broken 3 causes severe pain to any boys tht

Zelda runed home balling her is out:{+

890jfo

Link felt baad butt kpt kisxing marlen beuase he considirs him self a laidies man. Marlon started cring an then felt very bad becsudr Zelda resally liked link. Link looked at her and she said "go after her. apaulagise. Shes hurt)" link nodded with a strong and passionate look on his face. He chased after the princess and cot up to her. She was crying on a field crying. What do you swant? ! She asksaid "don't jump!" zekda was standing on a 50 story house I'll jumo" she said "don't jump like said"' Zelda jumped off. Link froze for a milliseconds and then jumped up and caught her before she land. His arm cracked and broke after he heard t cracked. OW link. Said." Link""you fo care! I love you!" link smiled. I love you too Zelda. He kissed her deeo and pashsiunitly. But what about marlin an sarai and rutu and marlen asked link to him? Link walked zulda home and she went to bed/ link blushed and laffed becuz he had a sucsessful day with womans. He still wondered if he liked sarah or rato or malonrand prinsess Zelda. he douldnt decide who he likes. Sarah or Zelda. ruto or malo.n

Link fell into a deep sleep. He woke up and ate egs. And milk from marlarn. During his dream he say Zelda and sarua and they we re laughing and having fun they then falled into a hole and screamed link woke up scared,.


	4. Chapter 4

Four partytim

Link thought about all the girls he had kissed aftr he beat gannon and kicked and punched an beat and beat him. But he had som problems that he had. He didn't know who he loved because there were many girls that he loved so he fin't know which. There were Zelda, malron, ruto, and sariah the girls: so he diecded "I'm gonna have a big party so I can get them allin one place so I can decide whicnh one I love" and he set up the party. He called all of the grs anda made sure that they could come to his love party. "yeah I;kk call it a love party because it is a party of many loves"

later

So there were some other hyruleanions at the party besides thems but link didn't care about them he just wanted to find his love. So he brough them into a circle and talked to them in cirle. "hi girls" he said "hi link" that said at the same time as each other. "haha" link laughed "that was funny when you did that I laughed" yeah they said "so which one of you should I love haha" the girls started blushin and ther face red. "I think you love me" they said. "I don't know this is so frustrating I need some fresh air" link walked away with air coming out of his pointie ears

Link walked out and got mad. "why can't I lve just 1 girl why are there so many" and he got mad. But then a beauttgul girl walked out who wasn't a girl he knew. She said "wow there are so many gus I lov sigh" but then link said "I have theat same prob as you whats ur name" its scarlet wow'that's a pretty name link said. "I think I love yu" said link and scarlet loved his too so they kiced. All the girls saw and got jelllus but link was inlove and that was all that mattered….OR WAS IT !1,?

TO BE THE NEXT CHATER


	5. Chapter 5

The leged of zelda links many loves number five

Zelda link sayw ruto and he was stuned by her naked beuty. He stil couldn't decided but he remembered he still lovd

Link saw scarlet and he new he loved her. She got harassed b a bunch of tough guys. They said scome play with us baby your hot haha lets link beat them up and scarlett thank like and she triped on a rock and kissed her with his tong and she contined to kiss mim. Sh then ran away eczu she was sad and had too many guys to think about. Lin chased up to him her and he said wait I am in love with u were are you going I wanty ot live with you amrlon. Scarlit said aww do you relly meen it and link said yes I do I lof you just then scarl a nunch of guys came out if the bushes and kunk sais youwho are you. He said "my name's nobody and I'm gona beat you up if you touch ym woman I'm not with you anymore said scarlet link if you beat him up I'll love you forever link smiled and punched one of the guy's goons.

The other guyz come after link and he knees them in the kneeshin. He wen on the grond and link kneed him in the face and he nose brake. Then the big guy who was a boyfrund of scarleit came run aup to link and punked him in the eyes. Link puled out a hookshot and shot up and dodged his kick and link kicked him but he grabbed hius hand and kickied him in the pace and link fell. And broke his arm. The namelis guy walked awy with scarlet and link got up and the guy threw him into the treehouse. Link got out link knocked out. Link realised that he had to sabe scarlet becuz he lovs eer so he planed to find the nameless man and beat up him with his strongth. Link wantud refenj.

TO BE THE NST EPISODE


	6. Chapter 6

Six chapter the revenge of link and his love revenge

Scarlett had ran awy wath nobody but link didn't now his name "wow he beat me up and broke my other arm but I can still fight him and wn' so link went to portion shop with weerd lady. "what do you want today" she asksad. Well link: said "I want a potin to heal my broken arms. They are broken lol" okay she replyed. So he handed him a potion. "uh I cant hold this my arms are broken' oh. So she fed the drank to him and he drunk, and his bones healed. "it's a crisxman miracle lol" but he needed a wepon to fight the noname,. So he journeyed to find a weapon that was worthy of saving his tru love: scarlot

Link had went to the weapon stor.e "hey vauled customer what do you want" "i want a weapon to rescure my love" said link in reply to him. "well I;ve got thhe perfoct love saving wepon just for you' he said as he pulled out a bow. "but I have 1 of those that I have " said li nk. "I know said the shopkeep. But this wone has hearts on it and is embued with the power of love" oh link said how much, "264 hunded and 3 thousand rupees." 'wow that is a lot of rupes a lot. But im am a hero of tim! I deserve discount!" okay said the shop keer. "how about 60 ruppes." "okay link said and he bought it. "now I gotta go rescue scarlett, the woman I want to spend the rest of my loife together with because she goes thru bproblems I have and I have bow now so haja"

Link went up to noname. "back for more a beat boay?" "no" link said back 'it is U who is gonna be beat up….

WITH THE POWER O LOVE

As he pulled out his bow. Noname got really scred/ "I'll stil win' he said. He charged lunk. But link wes really fast and threw the bow at nonames head. Namano got knocked down. Link win! He went over to him and. "what it your name?" my name is…..ganondor.

EVERONE gAPED. "omg" said Zelda

PLOT TWIST TO BE NEXT W+READ


End file.
